


Call Me Daddy

by Alice (spideychelle_romanogers)



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut, michelle calls him out on his shit, peter is kind of a hypocrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 18:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideychelle_romanogers/pseuds/Alice
Summary: Peter declares that calling your partner "daddy" is creepy. Michelle decides to be a little shit about it.





	Call Me Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on one of @SupLosers incorrect Spideychelle quotes on Tumblr.

It's not that Peter is ever in the mood to kink shame anyone.

Really, Peter tries not to give any thought to other people's sex lives. It's hard for him to admit it but he really doesn't like the imagery of it, because thinking about two people having sex and what they do when they have sex is the kind of awkward thinking he tends to avoid.

Truth be told sex was hardly a conversation he would have until he had any. Little changed, he reveals little to nothing to anyone about himself and Michelle. He just never thinks of a relevant opening for that topic.

And he finds most conversations about sex that go into too much detail make him deeply uncomfortable.

Though he supposed that could have more to do with just how much Ned brought it up nowadays.

Ever since Ned lost his virginity, Peter has been treated to endless play-by-play stories from both him and Betty about it. While Peter never really knows what to say, Michelle does a better job of not letting it bother her. Peter just sits and squirms and waits for the topic to end.

If there's ever been one topic that is hard to swallow for Peter, it's the use of the word 'daddy' in relationships.

Hearing someone say 'daddy' immediately convinces Peter the person in question is related to the person they are referring to. Then he gets corrected, by them or by his own deduction, and realizes that person just finds it pleasing to refer to their partner as their father.

The immediate switch from that initial thought to something about sex then leaves him with discomfort about how he got himself into this situation in the first place.

Needless to say, the first time he hears Michelle say daddy, he doesn't know what to do with himself.

They were just sitting together after school, bored out of their minds. With club meetings lasting longer than usual as they prepare for D.C., Michelle and Peter are often too tired to move by the time they get home. Michelle still comes over to his place but it's never productive.

So Peter went through his Facebook feed doing his best to find something entertaining when he stumbled on a short meme from a pro wrestling match where one guy threw another over his shoulder but ended up tumbling himself. He laughed and reached the phone over to Michelle to show her.

Michelle stops reading the news on her phone just to look. She laughs, and Peter takes the phone back only to freeze mid-air.

"Haha, daddy."

Michelle's tone is very sarcastic, and she turned back to her phone as if nothing happened.

For the life of him, Peter couldn't imagine why she would say that but for the time he let it go. Maybe he just heard her wrong.

Except it just keeps happening.

Peter will get that reaction out of her so easily but he can't imagine what triggers it. He's learned by now she's using it as an adjective.

Like when he drops his books, there's a sarcastic daddy thrown his way as she leaves him to pick them up.

The worst part was he seemed to be the only one missing out on the joke. It could be about anything, everyone else seemed to understand. She'll tell Ned "daddy" when he tries on a new hat or text it in the group chat all the time.

He's overanalyzed every exchange, it just never makes any sense.

Though he really, really wanted to let that go, there were just a few times where it really made him squirm. Michelle was always impressed with his tricks. That never changed. He'd shown her more than enough of her abilities for her to have gotten used to it by now but she never did.

Truth be told, he preferred it that way. At least something he did could be overwhelmingly impressive to her. Michelle wasn't impressed by superheroes, but something as simple as sneaking into her room without her parents noticing was enough to get her intrigued.

So one night, letting go of the mystery, Peter decided to offer Michelle the mask to try on. He never really thought about the fact that it'd mean she'd meet Karen. At first, it was fine, she tried to figure out what Karen did. Peter left them alone for a minute to go to the bathroom, and he realized his mistake as he returned.

He heard the familiar sound of Michelle laughing, and Peter knew his immediate reaction should always be fear.

He heard sound rolling and a loud roar coming from the mask, followed by the sound of pounding.

"Peter's impressions are very funny," he heard Karen say over Michelle's howling laughter.

Pulling off the mask, Michelle laughed at Peter's expression. "The Hulk?!" Peter lowered his eyes and blushed, unsure of how to defend himself.

Understanding she had succeeded in mortifying him she shrugged. "I love Karen. Karen is daddy."

"Thank you!" the AI chimed.

Peter felt like he'd just been caught in the greatest conspiracy.

"Is that something you say now?"

"What?"

"That?"

"Peter."

"Daddy."

"Why?"

".....who are you talking to when you say that?"

"It's just a word."

"What does it mean?"

"Nothing, it doesn't mean anything!"

"Is-" Peter had no idea what he was asking. "Is that something you want to say?"

"It's something I do say."

"No, I mean like....with me."

"You think I'm calling you daddy?"

"I don't actually know."

"Peter." Michelle looks so embarrassed that Peter just regrets bringing it up. "No! It means like 'hot' or something. You just use it. I'm not calling you 'daddy'. What the hell?"

Peter can't even help looking relieved. "Thank god, that would be creepy.”

"Creepy?"

"I don't know. I'm not your father."

Michelle scoffed. "I'm going to be late. I have to go."

As she picked up her backpack, Peter just couldn't figure out what he'd done wrong. "Go where?"

Michelle didn't bother with an answer, simply marching past him looking annoyed.

For weeks after, Peter thought he was in the clear. Michelle let it go the very next day, instead coming to talk about her latest read. Peter just went with it, hoping she'd accept his apology in the form of affection as he held her close and nuzzled her hair as she talked about fascism in the 1800s.

There were moments where he wasn't really sure the matter was as over as he was led to believe, though.

The first thing he noticed was Michelle didn't use 'daddy' anymore unless she thought he wasn't around. If he did catch her saying it, she'd change the subject as if it was a secret he'd almost found out.

Then he started to notice a coincidental flash on her phone when he texted her. They were on a double date with Ned and Betty where the two of them were being too handsy for comfort.

Peter texted Michelle as a way to quietly tease the couple, but Michelle rolled her eyes when she saw it and threw the phone back on the table. Peter saw a brief flash of the name 'daddy' on the phone but he had to believe it was probably her father's text.

Except it kept happening. Any time they'd text each other, he'd just happen to see the name 'daddy' flash on her phone, too many times for it to be mere chance.

He couldn't imagine why, so he didn't bother asking. He'd learned last time that for some reason or another Michelle wasn't comfortable talking about it.

Then the mistakes would come. Peter could tell he was annoying Michelle. He was in the middle of fixing up his suit when he noticed Karen's voice was getting a bit distorted. Worried, he was intent on fixing it himself so that Tony Stark wouldn't have to.

He did so against Michelle's insistence that he just take it back to Stark Tower and get the repair over with. Instead, he insisted on getting his tools together to help.

After one command too many, it came:

"Get that yellow box in the top drawer and the screwdriver on the desk."

"Okay," she huffed.  
  


"Quickly, Michelle."  
  


"Yes, daddy."

Peter's hand slipped and a spark flew out of the box. "Sorry, what?"

"I said yes, Peter. Can you be careful?"

Except it kept happening. Half the time, Peter wondered if maybe it was his own mind playing tricks on him but he'd hear her say daddy instead of his name.

Then all at once, it stopped. Though he expected the word to drop in every relevant situation, it never did. The phone contact was still there but he knew better by now than to ask.

A small voice in his head warned him she was probably being passive aggressive. Peter didn't really like to think about that. He didn't know why the subject was so touchy but he did find himself thinking about it after Michelle declared that it was "her turn".

Maybe Peter was being a hypocrite about the whole deal. While he didn't necessarily think they were doing anything out of the ordinary, he did notice he and Michelle were both particularly quiet about their sex life.

There were some night where they veered off the usual, yes. Some nights where one of them took control and overpowered the other. Peter was so used to it by now it didn't feel like it was anything kinky.

At least he couldn't possibly believe he'd be into anything like that. Maybe that was the kind of thinking that got him into trouble in the first place.

Peter had a problem when it came to patience. Especially when it came to Michelle. It took him all of his energy not to take her as soon as the whim came, but Michelle had gotten him used to working at a fair pace with her. On the nights where he couldn't take it anymore, well that was "his turn".

Meanwhile, Michelle's turn consisted of Peter's ultimate idea of a challenge. She'd slow the pace, control their movements. It wasn't soft or tender, it was teasing. She did everything to make Peter want her but found different ways to limit his release.

Peter was doing everything to ignore her efforts this time: How she looked about ready to devour him, or the way she sighed as she ran her hands down his chest, or the way she was overpowering him but somehow their hands were connected and limp to their sides like they need to be holding each other somehow.

When Michelle picked up the pace, Peter thought she was giving in finally. Then after a hard final snap of their hips, she slowed their pace until it was unbelievably slower than it was before.

Peter wasn't ready to switch the pace. That look on her face made it impossible for him to settle down.

"Michelle, please," he begged. She ignored him. She bit her lip and pulled herself up off him before pushing down harder, yelping a little at the impact. "Oh God." Peter couldn't imagine continuing like this. It took him everything to resist overpowering her but he just couldn't take it anymore.

Peter grabbed Michelle tightly and flipped her onto the bed. "Peter!" This wasn't their deal. He knew that. He'd broken these deals before, so he knew he'd pay for this next time. He just didn't have that kind of self-control today.

"I need you," he mumbled against her neck as he realigned himself. He reached a hand to her wrists to hold her arms over her head.

Michelle just relaxed into it, though he could tell in her eyes she was planning to get him back for it. She always did. He didn't ever get away with breaking the rules of their game.

Peter started on her old pace as a show of balance. She was quiet at first as she bit her lip to hold in her outbursts. She was torturing him, making him pay for taking over. He felt the impact, he missed the sound. So he fought to get it back, slowly speeding up until Michelle started whimpering loudly.

Still, she didn't let go. Intent, Peter smiled at her challenge as he lowered his free hand down to her thigh. Squeezing it gently, he kept his pace as he lowered himself to whisper in her ear.

"Baby, please," he begged tenderly. Michelle whined a bit but didn't give in. "I love you." He interrupted himself with a groan as she started meeting his thrusts. "God, I missed you."

Michelle whimpered loudly but refused to give in to his pleas. He moved the hand at her thigh to her clit and pressed down with his thumb. She released her lip as he started rubbing circles.

"Peter," she moaned, finally. He grinned as he shifted back and hastened his pace. His free hand moved to her waist now as he roughly pulled her to him.

She started to leave little bites on his neck as she kept humming her approval. Peter settled into a new rhythm when she pulled him in flush against her, rough and demanding. She started moaning louder than he was used to. Just as Peter wondered if this meant she was finishing, she weaved her fingers through his hair and moaned encouragement into his ear, a tone he's never heard before.

It'd never been like this. It'd been a lot before but it'd never been like this. He didn't know what changed. He realized though he took over, he was still very much in Michelle's control, living off every demand she whispered in his ear. It really should have occurred to him that she'd be out for revenge but so long as she didn't stop, he didn't care.

"I love you, Michelle," he said as he pressed his forehead on the pillow next to her. She let out a short giggle. In the back of his mind, he knew he should be concerned. Instead, he gasped in her ear and missed her grin.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered in his ear. Startled, Peter nearly stopped as he pulled up to look at her.

"What did you say?" he panted out.

"Don't stop," she whined quietly. Peter watched her at first, wondering just how paranoid he was getting if he couldn't get the word out of his head. Just as he could get them back to their pace,  Peter shut his eyes as he blocked the thought out of his head.

Biting his lip, he tried not to start whimpering as Michelle dug her nails into his back and arched her back into him. "Daddy, please." Peter's eyes popped open in time for Michelle to capture his lips in a kiss. She moaned into it before he could pull away. "Oh daddy," she sighed when they parted. When she looked up from his lips to his eyes, he could see the look in her eyes daring him to stop.

But they both knew he didn't have that kind of self-control today. Watching her face, he tried to find the strength to tell her not to but the discomfort he thought he would feel never came. The look on her face was making him feel helpless to try and resist.

As he kept going, Michelle only pushed him further. She was practically begging as she relentlessly fucked him at his pace before he could even think of slowing down. She didn't say his name anymore. She didn't say anything else anymore. She just moaned daddy into his ear repeatedly, pleading with him to take her.

Peter didn't feel like he was anywhere close to finishing before, but he held back a groan when it all became too much. Never, not even his first time did he ever finish early. "Please, baby," he warned, trying to slow down.

She just chuckled and kissed him on his jaw. "Fuck me, daddy," she mumbled into his ear before kissing him. As she bit his bottom lip and locked him in with her legs, Peter helplessly tipped over the edge.

Gasping, the world faded out for a moment as he shut his eyes tightly, just barely having the mind to hold himself up so he didn't crush her. When it all made sense again, he just saw Michelle grinning up at him as his stomach sank.

He fell to his side, trying to catch his breath.

"Seriously? That's all it took?"

Peter covered his face in his hands.

"Shut up."

"Did you really finish?"

"Michelle," he groaned.

"That wasn't even supposed to work. I expected you to leave the room!"

Michelle just laughed for so long Peter was surprised there weren't tears in her eyes. "Are you finished?"

"Laughing or in general? I feel like you know the answer to both." She started up again.

"Why did you do that?"

"To prove my point. You, Peter Parker, our friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, are a kinky hypocrite."

"That is not what happened. You caught me off guard."

"It's fine, Peter. As much as the world deserves to know New York's favorite hero likes to be called daddy, this is a secret I'll keep to myself."

Peter knew better than to answer, knowing it would only fan her flame of self-amusement. After a long silence, Michelle put her head on his chest and kept giggling to herself as she recapped the event until the joke died. He couldn't believe himself, but he let out one last thought.

"....Michelle?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you do that again?"

"No, Peter. Calling your partner daddy is creepy."


End file.
